just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Unlimited (JD4)
Just Dance 4 Unlimited is a video game that was released March 3, 2017. Platform(s): Nintendo Switch Release Date: Nintendo Switch WW: March 3, 2017 One can subscribe to the service for $4.00 (£2.50) for 24 hours, $4.99 (£3.29) for a month, $9.99 (£7.99) for 3 months, or $29.99 (£19.99) for a year. However, on the Xbox One, the one year pack is only $24.99 and $2.99 for a day. And on the Nintendo Switch, the one year pack is only $24.99. Songlist Song | Artist | Year | Original Game | Intital Release Date Acceptable in the 80s | Calvin Harris | 2007 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Cotton Eye Joe | Rednex | 1994 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Eye of the Tiger | Survivor | 1982 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Fame | The Girly Team | 1980 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Girls Just Want to Have Fun | Cyndi Lauper | 1983 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Heart of Glass | Blondie | 1979 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Hot N Cold | Katy Perry | 2008 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 I Get Around | The Beach Boys | 1966 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Le Freak | Chic | 1978 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Mashed Potato Time | Dee Dee Sharp | 1962 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Step by Step | New Kids on the Block | 1990 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 That’s the Way (I Like It) | KC and the Sunshine Band | 1975 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 U Can’t Touch This | Groove Century | 1990 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Who Let the Dogs Out? | The Sunlight Shakers | 2000 | Just Dance | March 3, 2017 Baby Girl | Reggaeton | 2009 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) | MIKA | 2007 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Cosmic Girl | Jamiroquai | 1996 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Crazy Christmas | Santa Clones | 2010 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Crying Blood | VV Brown | 2008 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Down By The Riverside | The Reverend Horatio Duncan & Amos Sweets | 1927 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Firework | Katy Perry | 2010 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Funkytown | Sweat Invaders | 1980 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Futebol Crazy | The World Cup Girls | 2009 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Girlfriend | Avril Lavigne | 2007 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Hey Ya | Outkast | 2003 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Hot Stuff | Donna Summer | 1979 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Idealistic | Digitalism | 2007 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 I Want You Back | The Jackson 5 | 1971 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 It’s Raining Men | The Weather Girls | 1983 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) | A.R. Rahman featuring the Pussycat Dolls and Nicole Scherzinger | 2009 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Katti Kalandal | Bollywood | 2000 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Kung Fu Fighting | Carl Douglass | 1974 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) | The Lemon Cubes | 1999 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Monster Mash | The Frighteners | 1962 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Mugsy Baloney | Charleston | 1924 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Nine In The Afternoon | Panic! At the Disco | 2008 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Professor Pumplestickle | Nick Phoenix and Thomas J. Bergersen | 2006 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Rasputin | Boney M. | 1978 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Sway (Quién Será) | Marine Band | 2003 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Tik Tok | Kesha | 2009 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Walk Like an Egyptian | The Bangles | 1986 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 You Can’t Hurry Love | The Supremes | 1966 | Just Dance 2 | March 3, 2017 Airplanes | B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore | 2010 | Just Dance 3 | March 3, 2017 Apache (Jump On It) | The Sugarhill Gang | 1981 | Just Dance 3 | March 3, 2017 Baby One More Time | The Girly Team | 1998 | Just Dance 3 | March 3, 2017